Jackson
This article is a WIP, and information may not be correct. You have been warned. ''' '''This article has many spoilers. You have been warned. Jackson is a dark dusty brown wolf with amber eyes, he is a full grown male timber wolf, His original and current voice actor is @o0OFawnO0o and scratch, or HannahOrFawn on Wikia. Personality Jackson is firm but gentle, he shows hostility to wolves who put pups down ranks just because of their blood lines. Jackson is secertly heartbroken, but not willing to show it. Appearances Episode two After Lucky is attacked by Snowstorm, and Snowstorm tells Skyla pretending it wasn't her, Lucky says it was Snowstorm just before she died, the packs gathers around Snowstorm. Jackson confronts her but is unsettled about Skyla's approach to the problem, Jackson asks Snowstorm if she would like to explain herself trying to create a image for everyone that he is against Snowstorm but, really, he was scared and pitied her. Episode one: A new tale. Jackson appears scolding the pups to listen to Moon, he uses the word "Alpha" that creates curiosity amognst Sky, who asks what the Alpha is, Jackson replies saying that it isn't important right now. Moon is telling the pups about showing their dominance and she exclaims that pups are not important, Jackson loses his patience with her and snaps at her saying that pups are important. Later on in the episode, Moon and Jackson are sitting in the "Alpha's" den, Moon is announcing that Rainstorm will become the Omega because of her weakness as a pup, and her being the grandchild of Moon's nemesis, Snowstorm. Jackson is easily angered by this and opening shares his disapproval and continues to protest, though, Moon keeps on backing him down. Jackson protests that he doesn't want to see Rainstorm grow up to follow Snowstorm's pawsteps either, but becoming the Omega was the worst way possible to avoid it, saying that the only reason Snowstorm turned into what she is was because she became the Omega and by making Rainstorm the Omega that she might go down the same way Snowstorm did, at this time, Jackson had felt to much pain because of having to see his daughter go down the path she did, and didn't want to have to go through it again. Moon rejects it, and Jackson yells at her giving up that if Rainstorm went mad, that it was Moons fault. He storms out the den in anger. Episode two: A new tale Though Jackson dosen't speak in the episode, he does appear beside Moon at the ranking ceremony. As Rainstorm is named the Omega, Jackson flinch's and closes his eyes as he hears her shriek of horror, and protests, angrily he fights the urge to attack Moon, he couldn't bare this, when he opens his eyes he is petrified when he sees Snowstorm and Henrietta behind Rainstorm, Jackson flinches again as he meets Snowstorms glare, her eyes were blazing with disbelief and anger, Jackson glances disgusted at Moon, and Snowstorm bares her teeth at her. When Moon welcomes Henrietta back but not Snowstorm, Jackson gets more and more furious with her, he gets why she hates Snowstorm, but doesn't understand why she would be so cruel. Interesting Facts * purplewolves believes that somewhere in the new series, Jackson will step down from Alpha because of his anger towards Moon. * Jackson's favorite child was Snowstorm. * Jackson is heavily depressed maturity of the time, purplewolves thinks that when Snowstorm dies in the future, he will start getting massive urges to hurt Moon for everything she had done. * Jackson has saved Snowstorm's life multiple times from Skyla and others, if it wasn't for him, Snowstorm would of died as a newly made Omega. * One day, purplewolves is planning for Jackson to leave the pack. * On the attacking Moon note, he is very very weak, as a pup no one thought he'd make it. In fact it has been confirmed he was the Omega himself. * From the first day he appointed Neska as a guard, he knew she was going to be trouble, and, cause alot of damage. He has always been suspicious of Neska, but since she was so popular in the pack he knew he would be asking for trouble if he exposed her. * Jackson never loved Skyla, but Skyla assumed he did, Jackson was horrified when he found out she was going to have pups. * purplewolves has always had a theory that Jackson was to blame for Moon getting the "deadly sickness" that took her life in Episode 3, and, that he was happy that she was dead. * On that note, purplewolves also suspects that she wasn't sick, Jackson had hurt her fatally and had encouraged Snowstorm to pretend that it was a sickness. This is confirmed. Jackson's Betrayal Jackson storm out of the den, he didn't feel remorse, he didn't feel guilt, he felt like he had did the right thing. Jackson walked up to Snowstorm who was playing with Henrietta by the pond he whispered in her ear, to follow him. Snowstorm obeyed and walked with him out of the pack territory. "What?" Snowstorm inquired narrowing her eyes. Jackson sat down infront of Snowstorm. "Its about Moon." he started, "I attacked her... her inquires are fatal, and we don't have anything to heal her with." He continued, looking up to Snowstorm who was looking at him in satisfaction, her eyes gleaming with pride, which encouraged Jackson to continue "I know she will die soon, anyone who questions you, I beg you to just say that she has a fatal illness that can not be cured, I did it because I am fed up with her selfish attitude, and her hated towards you and Rainstorm, its for your good." Jackson pleaded, no one could find out that he had murdered her. Snowstorm stood up "You have my word, I'll protect your secret until my last breath." she exclaimed, she licked Jackson, comforting him. Jackson knew he had done the right thing. Family Members Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Mate: Skyla Children: Snowstorm and Henrietta Grandchildren: Glydia, Neksa, and, Moon Great Grandchildren: Rainstorm, and, Luna Great Great Grandchildren: Alpine, and, Mist Quotes "Because, Snowstorm only went mad because she was the Omega. By making Rainstorm the Omegas you might risk the same thing." - Jackson to Moon in Episode One: A new tale. "Fine, but if she turns out like Snowstorm, its your fault!" - Jackson to Moon in Episode One: A new tale. "Well then, Snowstorm, care to explain yourself?" - Jackson confronting Snowstorm reluctantly in Episode two. Category:Characters